disgaea_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Belial
Belial is a Legendary Devourlord and the main antagonist of Disgaea Z. A mysterious entity, created by an old and wise Overlord, he is behind all the Weird Phenomenon threatening Atropos alongside a few other Devour Lords. He is Disgaea Z's Final Boss. Appearance Personality Relationships Story Background Disgaea X Disgaea Z In Battle Despite being very rusty from staying on a fake body, Belial is shown to have power nearly equivalent to that of an Overlord, fitting to his status. He is a melee combatant, preferring to use his gigantic fists to crush his foes while setting them ablaze with his pyrokinetic powers. With his titanic force, Belial can easily toss his enemies into space while with the use of his flames, he creates energy beams powerful enough to pierce through large bodies such as planets. By absorbing the many wandering souls of Atropos, Belial's power is said to surpass even an Overlord's. Belial is fought at the end of Episode 14, on Chapter 8, as the game's final boss at Level 110. He has immense HP, attack and defense attributes, making him more of a "Tank Fighter", notably his HP is much larger than units with the same level as him and overall his status are the highest out of any story-enemy. Belial's moving-type is regular, his movement being very limited, and he is considered a monster-class unit. Belial's native evility is High Hunger that lets him absorb 10% of both HP & SP from adjacent units. His equipment consists of a Dragon Fang, Overlord Armor, Black Belt and Testament. His Overload is Gaea Crisis, his status increases by 50% while 50% of his current HP gets restored, as he only uses it on the Final Battle on a permanent fashion, it's unknown how many turns it would last normally. His unique skills are: *'Devourer Belch': "Better out than inside..." Belial smashes the ground with both his fists as he kneels down, the enemies fly mid-air due to the impact as he gathers a lot of flames and souls around his mouth, releasing a large column of flames while screaming the technique's name. The column illuminates the skies completely as the enemies get vaporizied and the fire pierces through the moon. *'The World's Power': "The longest combo this world has seen!" Belial roars while slamming his right fist into his targets, launching them a large distance, flashly appearing before them again and proceeding to delive a combo of punches from all directions. Finally he uppercuts them, while screaming the technique's name, and goes flying along with them towards the sun, where Belial delivers a final punch which causes the star to explode completely. Other Appearances Gallery WE.png|Belial reawakens. Battle Quotes Trivia *Belial's design and overall concept is based off of Raksha from Soul Nomad, another one of Nippon Ichi's games. **The latter is said to be connected to Disgaea's universe, however, with this being semi-canon, the character is still used here. *Belial's color scheme is much more darker than his sprite shows. **His sprite was arranged by AxleHeart from Tumblr. *Belial believes that by shouting the name of his technique, it will become stronger. *The theme which plays during Belial's Final Boss Fight is "World-Devouring Beast". Category:Male Category:Males Category:Demon Category:Demons Category:Devourlord Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist Category:Final Boss Category:Netherworld Category:Spoiler Category:Boss